Beyond The Dead/ Issue 17
Trust - Issue 17 of Beyond The Dead Theirs an awkward moment of silence. Landan: Damn it, more people? Just what we need. Lionell: Look we aren’t here to deal business, just please go. Lionell speaks through the microphone. Drew: Look, we aren’t like those people that came earlier! Lionell: How do you know about them!? Lionell demanded. Drew: Because he’s my brother, I’m here because I want to stop him. You have the people, and we have the equipment? Lionell: No, sorry I just can’t help. He turns off the microphone, and has second thoughts. Outside the mansion Drew: Shit! Fine, we’ll just have to jump the gates. Teague since you’re most highly skilled, I want you to climb the fence, then help us get down. I’ll go last. Teague proceeded up the fence. He climbed the pole fast, from his early training days. He finally reached the other side. Teague: Damn, this training pays off. He grinds, putting his hands on his waist. Nick was set to go first. Alfred and Drew put their hands down creating stares that eventually launched Nick to the top. Nick: Guys how am I supposed to get off! Nick panics. Teague: Just slide down the pole. Grip your tightly, and slide down. Nick followed his orders. Drew: Alright Alfred, you’re next! From the distance, multiple biters are seen. Alfred: Shit, we need to start acting fast! Drew: Got on his knees, and gave Alfred a boost. Drew then got in the car and drove up to the goat. He then proceeded to go on top of the car, and pushed himself over the fence. Alfred: You couldn’t have pulled it up earlier? Drew: Don’t blame me, I just thought of it. The four men approached the front door step. Drew stepped up and knocked on the door. Titus: How are they here? Angelica go hide quickly! Angelica followed his order. Drew: Look, we don’t want any trouble! We’re willing to go through all of this to help you guys! The door opened slowly. Lionell: Y’all being serious? Drew: Yes! I promise you! Lionell: Good, don’t make me regret it, or everyone isn’t going to be happy. Lionell reaches his hands out. Angelica comes out of hiding, revealing her face to the others. Lionell: I’m Lionell; the others are Titus, Landan, and Angelica. Drew: Drew, Drew Cunningham. This is Teague, Nick, and Alfred. Lionell: What makes you want to help us out? Drew: My brother. He’s a terrible person; he has brong disgrace over my entire family! Lionell: What do you want us to do? Drew: We want you to come help us fight. The room turns silent for a good five seconds. Lionell: What’s in it for us? Drew: Food, more people if you don’t mind, and most importantly you and your people will be safe. Lionell: We’re end, but is this all of you? Drew: No, we have more actually. Titus: Hey, Angelica and I are going to hit the deck, good night. The two head up to their rooms, Angelica was carrying a PSP. Landan: Look, we appreciate y’all guys help! Alfred: No problem man, I dislike Kilo as much as you guys do! Drew: Well we should start to go before anyone finds out! Lionell: Alright, if any one of y’all people needs a place to stay, I think we have some extra rooms for y’all guys! Drew: Thanks! Alright guys let’s get going. Drew: If you need to keep in touch, you have that. Nick will let you know on everything. Because as of now, we plan on making our moves soon. Drew shakes hands with both men. Drew: By the way, you think you can open the gate for us? I don’t want to have to climb the fence again. Lionell: Yea, of course. The four men, approach the door eventually opening and leaving. Central High School. Jarvis is alone on top of the roof keeping watch. Jarvis: Damn, what the hell is taking them so long? Rod: Why you up here by yourself? Jarvis: Damn. Jarvis though in his head. Jarvis: You know just keeping watch! Rod: I asked why you are alone. Jarvis: Teague is out making a supply run, he doesn’t want any one putting them self in risk then himself. Rod: Alright then, I leave you be. Rod eye brows clinches up in curiosity and goes back down the stairs leading the main hall way. Later on. A Toyota finally arrives at the school. First out comes Drew, follows by Alfred, Nick, and Teague. Jarvis signals them to hurry up and run. The four guys follow his instructions and make it inside the school with no problem. Drew: Alright, well guys get some sleep, this went way better than I expected. Behind him are two figures standing in the shadows. Figure: So where did y’all guys go? Alfred: Just a supply run, but we didn’t find anything. The figures come out form the shadow, revealing it is John and Mark. John: Don’t bullshit me, I know what you guys we’re doing and Mark and I want in. Teague: How the hell do you know?! John: I guess you can consider stalking, but I was listening through the door. Your brother is a complete maniac; Mark and I are willing to help you guys! Mark: Yea, I ain’t seen any crazier shit in my whole life. I mean he just shot him like he was nothing! Drew: Why should we trust you? John: I won’t beg, but I tell you this now, he has pissed me off to much, nobody talks about my daughter and gets away with it! Drew: Alright, I like you! Alfred: Yeah, we could defiantly use some attitude. Teague: Alright, well I’m going to head to the roof, not really tired surprisingly! He laughs, and heads towards the stairs leading to the rooftops. Nick: Well I’m tired, I haven’t experience this much fun in a long time! Nick begins walking towards the hall, making a left turn until he is no more visible. Drew: Alright, you’re in, but if you do anything, and I mean anything you’re out! Mark: Sounds fair. John: Yes sir. John reaches his hand out. Drew returns the hand shake. Drew: Alright, let’s get going to sleep, see you in the morning Alfred. Alfred: Alright Drew, I think I am going to go to the roof as well. Alfred and Drew bumps fist and go their different ways. On the roof. Jarvis: So how things go? Jarvis lights a cigarette. Teague: Better than expected, the main dude Lionell is cool, so is his friend Landan. Jarvis: That’s great! This might actually work! Teague: You know, they said we could always go there. Jarvis: Are you saying you want to leave? Teague: Yea, maybe! They have a fence and everything; I mean the place is like a safe free zone from biters! Just one less problem to deal with! Alfred: I been thinking the same to. Jarvis: Is it really that good? Teague: Yea! I mean we could easily leave through the night and go with the others. Jarvis: Kilo would find out one way or another. Teague: Let him find out, I fucking kill that bastard. Jarvis: Big words there man, you positive? Teague: Hell yeah, pass me a cigarette. Jarvis hands him one, and the two look through their scopes. The two men notice a young blond woman crying for help. Jarvis: Want one Alfred? Alfred: Nah, I’m good. Blond women: Help! She began to ran, there were multiple biters approaching her. She tried to pull the trigger, but her gun was jammed. Two bullets went off, instantly killing the biters. Jarvis: Alfred go help her, Teague and I will keep watch, I don’t know how many awoken because of those two bullets. Alfred followed his order and ran down the stairs, to the two front doors. He then pulled out his key and unlocked the front door, allowing the young lady to walk in. Alfred: You must be cold or hungry! You need anything to eat? Blonde Woman: Yes please! Alfred: Follow me, by the way I didn’t get your name? Blonde Woman: Oh, it’s Greta, and I would like to know the name of my knight in shining armor? She smiles. Alfred: Oh of course! It’s Alfred; you can call me Python if you want as well. Alfred cheeks begin to turn red, as he blushes. Alfred: Well here is the cafeteria; here you can find all the food! Greta: Y’all guys have sandwiches?! If I was out there, I would kill just to have one! Alfred: You must have been out there for quite some time. How did such a short girl like you manage to survive this song? Greta: Well I was originally with my family, but they died one by one, then I met a man named Ferdinand, we lasted quite some time, but eventually his time came last week, ever since I been on the road, somehow surviving! Alfred: Damn, that’s pretty damn awesome how you survive. Sorry about your family thoe. Greta: it’s okay, they’re in a better place now. Alfred: Yeah, what do you like on your sandwich? Alfred begins taking ingredients to make two sandwiches. Greta: Just cheese is nice! Alfred finishes making two sandwiches. The two then find a table in the lonely cafeteria. Alfred takes one bite, but before he can finish, Greta is already half way done. Alfred: Damn girl, you must have been hungry. Alfred smiles Greta: Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude! Alfred: It’s alright I understand, besides kinda cute. Greta: You don’t say? She smiles, and continues eating. Alfred reaches in his pocket, and pulls out a black walkie talkie. Alfred: Everything clear? Teague: Yea, everything clear, there were a few biters, but we manage to stop them. How’s the girl? Alfred: She’s wonderful! Teague: Alright, good, well do your thing brotha, deuces. Alfred: Alright man! Deuces! Greta: Is that the other guys that helped saved me? Alfred: Yea, Teague and Jarvis! Very cool guys! Greta: Yea they seem like it, well if you don’t mind, would you be kind enough to show me to my room? Alfred: Yea, just follow me! Alfred stood up from his seat, and begun walking towards the cafeteria doors. Greta got up, and followed. Alfred: Yea, when you wake up, come to room 69 and don’t be scared to wake me up, I’ll introduce you to everyone that is nice at least, and Kilo. Greta: Alright thanks! Alfred and Greta continued down the hallway, passed the red lockers, to a room that read, “Room 68” Alfred: Here’s your room! If you haven’t notice by the way, it’s next to yours! Greta: Yay! We get to be neighbors! The two smile, Alfred then opens the door, revealing what her room looks like. Alfred: Well here is your bed, and a TV. Pretty much every room has one, but you have to play your own movies or shows or whatever. Greta: Thanks you helped a lot! Alfred: No problem! By the way take this, just in case if you can’t sleep. Alfred hands her a movie titled “Don’t Be a Menace”. Greta: Hmm… Interesting taste in music! Thank you by the way. She says giving him a kiss on his red cheeks. Alfred: No problem! The door closes, and Alfred walks away exited as he opens the door. ' Morning at the Mansion.' Everyone is gathered up, and is eating breast fast. Lionell: So we had some visitors. Everyone remains silent, and stares at him confused. Paxtan: So what was it about? Lionell: Well they seem like nice people, they offered us help to take down that scumbag Kilo. Ajay: Are you sure this is legit? Landan: It seems legit to me Caroline: And what are we supposed to do to help these people? Lionell: Well volunteers, if you’re in then please let me know. Landan: I’ll go Ajay: Yea I’m defiantly with you! Paxtan: Same! Dee: Yea, for Joey! Walter: And for Joe! Lionell: Alright it’s set, I want Bradley and Titus here just in case if anything happens. I’ll go let Drew know soon. The Mansion. Alfred had just awoken after his long sleep. He went through his normal morning routine and put on his cloths. This time Alfred, took twice his normal time trying to choose his cloths. He continues to fiddle with his cloths, until his door is open, and he hears it closed. He turns around and notices Carley. Alfred: Hey Carley! What’s up? Carley: You already know what’s up. Alfred: Look Carley, I think we should just stop. Carley: Why? Was it something I did? Alfred: No, there’s nothing, I think we should call it quits. Carley: Oh, well sorry, it was just so unexpected. Carley then lowers her head, and walks fast toward the door, eventually leaving Alfred’s room. For the next 30 minutes Alfred sat distraught, wondering why he had to be in this world. Why he had to do things he would have never done before. Alfred kept asking himself multiple questions, but he was only concern about Greta. Central High Cafeteria. Nadine: Where we’re you before everything? We could have been best friends! Greta: Defiantly! Nadine: How does it feel to kill a biter? Greta: Oh! I mean I don’t like doing it, but I have no choice to unfortunately. Nadine: Look, don’t get attached to this place, it isn’t as good as it seems. Greta: Really? What do you mean? It seems fine to me. Nadine: Well, the main guy Kilo he just- Nadine is cut off, by a deep tone voice. Kilo: Hello ladies! I see we have a new guest. Kilo reaches his hand out for a hand shake. Greta: Yea, thanks! I’m guessing it’s cool I can stay here? She returns the handshake. Kilo: Of course! As long as you’re here, you’ll be safe! Greta: Thanks! There is a long pause of silence, until Kilo clears his throat. Kilo: Well I should get going. If you need anything, my office is room 1, at the end of the hall. Greta: Thanks! The two girls wait for Kilo to leave, and continue their conversation. Greta: So you were saying? Nadine: That guy Kilo is just a good actor. He’s nice from the outside, but inside he is different. Greta: May I know some of his bad deeds? Nadine: Too many to count, but to give you an idea, he has killed many innocent people. Greta: Well then why hasn’t anybody done anything about this? Greta face turns quickly form a smile, to confused curious face. Her forehead clinches at the top. Nina looks around; to make sure no one is ease dropping on their conversation. Nadine: Look, don’t tell anybody, but we’re planning a rebellion. Greta: Oh! I feel so special that you were willing to tell me that! Nadine: Well you seem like a smart girl! Don’t make me regret it! Nadine smiles, and then nods her head towards the white double doors where Alfred is seen. Greta stares at him, and smiles. Alfred then begins to walk toward the two ladies. Nadine: You know him? Greta: Yea, he actually helped saved me! Alfred: Hey Greta! Hey Nadine! The two girls smile at him, and there is a long awkward pause. Alfred nods his head towards the door storing at Nadine. Nadine: Oh! Well I should probably get going! See you later guys! Nadine gets up and walks towards the door, and Alfred takes her spot next to Greta. Alfred: Alright, so this might sound very weird but do you want to go on guard duty with me on the roof? Greta: Oh! Sure, when? Alfred: Now, if that’s okay. Teague and Jarvis just need some rest, and I’m pretty sure you’re a good shot! Greta: Well in that case sure! Least I could do for them helping me out as well. The two get up and begin walking towards the stairs, that lead up to the roof. The Mansion Lionell is in his room alone. Caroline is taking a nap, while down stairs Titus is doing dishes along with Angelica. Dee, Paxtan, Landan, and Bradley are playing a two on two basketball game. Outside, Walter is teaching Jay how to shoot a gun. Instead of a real one, and to not make much noise, they’re using a BB gun. Jay: So when do we get to use the big boys? Walter: Slow your roll kid, we don’t need any problems with biters. Jay: We could easily take them out thoe! I mean we show other guns, and no biters came. Walter: Well if we weren’t out all the way in the country, then that would be a problem. I don’t want to take chances. Now aim down the sight. Jay follows his instructions step by step. Walter: Adjust your hands a little now, and put your finger on the trigger, and fire. Jay fired, and hit the bulls-eye in the dead center. Walter: Damn kid, good shot. Jay: This is pretty cool! You think I could help out more on guard duty? Walter: Like I said, slow you pace, you still need some work and need to be consistent. Jay: Alright then! Walter: Alright, let’s go again. Inside The Mansion Lionell pulls out the walkie talkie, and holds it in front of his face pressing the red button. Lionell: copy, anybody there? Drew copy. Lionell speaks through the walkie talkie. There’s a long silence until the walkie talkie is spoken through. Drew: Yea wassup? Lionell: Just letting you know everyone is cool with it. Just let me know whenever we need to meet up again. Drew: Alright thanks! Appreciate men, talk to you later. Lionell: No problem, keep in touch. Last Issue: Issue 16 Next Issue: Issue 18 Category:Issues Category:Beyond The Dead Issues